The Music In Me
by scatmaan
Summary: Garrus comes to the realization that he cares for Shepard as more than just a friend. Only, he might be too late to tell her. (sorry guys, i'm not good with descriptions)


**Ok guys, this is my first fanfiction. So, please go easy on me. ;v;**

Garrus would like to think he'd settled in pretty nicely. The new Normandy was bigger and seemed emptier, but it was familiar. For the past few years _familiar_ wasn't something he could consider the places he'd camp out in. It was a nice change, a change he never imagined would happen. Loud footsteps banged from outside the Main Battery. Another thing he'd grown accustomed to. Shepard always made herself heard.

The door to the Main Battery shifted open and Shepard walked through, making her place in the small space. He'd always felt relaxed around her, but lately he'd become more antsy. He kept his back to her to avoid looking in her eyes. Her gaze made him wrestles and overjoyed at the same time. He wanted to run from her but also embrace her. "Shepard." He turned to her awkwardly, "Need me for something?" He immediately regretted the action, falling under her smile.

"Have you got a minute?" She asked, waiting for a response to turn her away. He felt bad for putting that on her; usually he'd say yes without a second thought. Their talks had been normal and he expected to hear her thundering steps in the Mess Hall. She'd come in after missions. Some days they'd talk about menial things like the different types of foods their cultures ate. She'd pick on him for not knowing things and he'd scoff to himself. When she left he'd do intense research on the Extranet trying to understand whatever reference she had made. It wasn't as if he wanted to impress her or anything. At least, that's what he told himself.

Then there were times when she came in exhausted, looking for somewhere to cool down. She'd vent to him and he'd try his best to help her. They'd share stories that led up to where they are now, and stories of the people they met. She'd leave looking more refreshed, thanking him. The thanks were unnecessary. Their talks helped him just as much as they helped her. This is why he couldn't turn her away.

"Sure. Just killing time, anyway." _Can you sound anymore uncool?_

She leaned against the wall, finding a comfortable position. "The other day I was out on a mission and heard this song that made me think of you." She looked at him, as if she was waiting for him to pick up on where she left off. Apparently he waited too long because she continued. "I was wondering if you ever listened to music."

He rubbed the back of his neck, crossing his arms loosely across his chest. "Well, the invasion of Reapers always puts me in the mood for music." She made a smile that looked like she'd just sniffed something horrid. He cracked a smirk at this. "Yeah, I listen to music."

"Really? I can't even imagine what kind of music you'd listen to." She prodded playfully.

"I imagine Turian music is much different than what humans listen to."

She broke out into a loud laughter not waiting to speak, "I remember when I lived in the orphanage they'd play this old jazz music." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just thought about you dancing to it."

Garrus lifted his chin, pretending to be offended. "I'm going to take that as an insult. My dancing skills are of the highest caliber." He snorted lightly, "Last time I checked you had the dancing skills of Kaiden."

She gasped over exaggeratingly and stood from the wall. "No fair, I was drunk that one time." She pointed at him with her other hand on her hip. "I call a do-over."

"A do-over, huh?" He released his arms and turned around, pressing a few buttons to open up a screen. She looked at him questioningly, taking a couple of steps forward out of curiosity. He ignored her and continued to press buttons. Without warning he stopped and looked over at her, motioning towards the screen. "Pick a song."

She stepped past him and looked at the displayed songs. Smirking for a quick second she chose one and looked up at him. "You're going to regret this." A slow calm music chimed from the screen and Garrus looked at her oddly. She placed out her hand motioning for his. "Come on, give me your hand." She said.

He placed his hand in hers. His mind fogged up at the single touch. _Don't be so ridiculous. You're just holding her hand._ "Now place your other hand on my shoulder." He did as she commanded only to be startled at the touch of her once free hand on his side. She laughed to herself and he apparently didn't get the joke. "I'm taking the male role." She finally explained, yanking him gently into the dance.

Garrus didn't know whether to pull away and try to play it off as a joke, or continue with this embarrassing dance. Shepard guided him along with her, pulling their bodies closely together. Garrus' thoughts were flushed away and he was fumbling over himself. Even through his armor he could feel the warmth coming from Shepard. Her hand in his was soft and smooth through his gloves. Her face seemed relaxed until she caught him staring. Her lips cracked into a wide grin, showing off her pearly teeth with the slightest chip. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He said blandly, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'll stop as soon as you admit I'm the better dancer."

He laughed leaning in towards her, their faces inches apart, "Not a chance." Her eyes lit on fire and he thought he'd burn under their stare. Her new found confidence bolted her into action. She tightened her grip on his side and he had little time to respond as she seemingly scooped him up and lowered him into her arms. He was now inches from the floor and even fewer from her. She seemed to be struggling now, her arms shaking. She got in a smirk before lifting him back up.

"How was _that_?" She said keeping the heaviness out of her breaths. She'd released him, now standing tall with her hands on her hips. Garrus stood with clumsiness and chuckled to himself.

"I got to say, Shepard. I'm impressed. Not many people can lift a Turian." The music died down and Shepard slumped back against the wall. She looked at him, smiling. He knew what she was waiting for. "Okay, okay." He said, finally giving up. "You're the better dancer. Just don't tell anyone else. I got a reputation to keep." They were both laughing now and Garrus had no idea why he was so nervous earlier. It was Shepard. She was his best friend and only ally.

That thought crumbled the instant she looked him in the eyes. A spark went off in him and his chest felt like it was going to explode. She looked down, running her fingers through her damp hair. The red strands falling back into her face loosely. He hadn't realized how hot it had gotten. He couldn't pick his gaze from her. That face that had been inches from his just moments ago.

She cleared her throat pushing herself from the wall, "I should get back up there. I'm sure Kelly has a mountain of papers for me to look over."

He moved back over to the screen, closing the music. "Right. We'll talk later, Shepard." He smiled at her as she backed out of the Main Battery. The doors closed, leaving him to his thoughts. Then it hit him. _She gave me the female role._


End file.
